headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Commonwealth of Virginia | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Arlington County; Hilltop Colony; Norfolk; Quantico; Richmond | 1st = }} is a U.S. state on the Atlantic Coast of the Southern United States. Virginia is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" and sometimes the "Mother of Presidents" because it is the birthplace of eight U.S. presidents. The geography and climate of the state are shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which are home to much of its flora and fauna. The capital of the Commonwealth is Richmond; Virginia Beach is the most populous city and Fairfax County the most populous political subdivision. The state population is nearly eight million. Points of Interest ; Arlington County: Arlington County is a county in the Commonwealth of Virginia. The land that became Arlington was originally donated by Virginia to the United States government to form part of the new federal capital district. The county is situated in Northern Virginia on the south bank of the Potomac River directly across from Washington, D.C. Arlington is also bordered by Fairfax County and the City of Falls Church to the southwest, and the City of Alexandria to the southeast. ; Alexandria Safe-Zone: The Alexandria Safe-Zone was a community of survivors located in Alexandria, Virginia. Two members of the group, Eric and Aaron would go out beyond the perimeter of the community to recruit other survivors to bolster their ranks. Another member of the community was Pete, who was a surgeon that Aaron attested could do "amazing things". Aaron met Rick Grimes' group and told them about Alexandria. He showed them photographs of the gated barricade as well as that of some of the homes inside. Completely distrusting Aaron, Rick was convinced to bring the group to Alexandria to investigate. ; Barrington House: Barrington House is an historic mansion that is located in what is now known as Hilltop Colony in the U.S. state of Virginia. The Barrington family gave the house to the state in the 1930s, and the state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for fifty miles used to go there for field trips. Following the fall of society as a result of the zombie outbreak, Barrington House became the center of a group of survivors who named it Hilltop Colony. The upper attic of the house provided a great visual vantage point, and one could see everything for miles. Most of the rooms in the house were converted into living quarters, even the ones that weren't originally bedrooms. A man named Gregory became the "boss" of Hilltop Colony, and resided within Barrington House. ; Echelon Base: Echelon Base was a military compound and scientific research station located in the U.S. state of Virginia. It served as the command operations and proving ground for the Echelon Project, which was a joint-effort between the United States Army and the United States Air Force to conduct experiments in human augmentation for the purposes of creating physically enhanced field combatants. General Reginald Fortean conducted a test sequence of the Echelon Project enhanced soldier program before government officials as a bid for additional funding. The subjects showed off their newfound abilities and combat readiness. When Elizabeth Ross, the Red She-Hulk learned that the government was now actively employing super-soldiers for sanctioned combat missions, she raided the Echelon Base facility in Virginia and leveled it to the ground. During this affair, she punched and killed Vin Corsico. Red She-Hulk 58Red She-Hulk 59 ; Hilltop Colony: Hilltop Colony is a community of people that reside upon an actual hill top in the U.S. state of Virginia. The colony itself is barricaded with large wood-post fences. Materials to construct the walls were procured from a materials yard, which they found by an old power company. The largest structure at Hilltop was a living history museum called Barrington House. Most of the other structures were trailers that came from a FEMA camp. Many of the residents were also former FEMA members themselves. The leader of Hilltop Colony was a man named Gregory. It is unclear exactly how he achieved his position, but is is possible that he rose to a position of authority unopposed by anyone else in the camp. The people at Hilltop found themselves the victims of a group called the Saviors. The Saviors demanded a percentage of all of their food and supplies, and in exchange they offered forth the service of protecting them from any walkers that might have posed a threat to them. Gregory was a weak and spineless leader, and basically gave the Saviors anything they demanded. ; Norfolk: The Van De Kamp family was located in Norfolk. Their adoptive son, Jackson Van De Kamp, was actually the son of Dana Scully, whose given name was William. William had the ability to manipulate people's perceptions, and used this to play a prank on two girls named Briann Stapleton and Sarah Turner. This drew the attention of the Department of Defense, as well as F.B.I. agents Scully and Fox Mulder. They came to Norfolk to investigate the prank aboard a ferry and spoke with the local police detective, Costa. Two D.O.D. agents raided the Van De Kamp home and presumably murdered his parents. Jackson faked his own death, and later had to use his powers to escape from the county hospital. ; Pentagon: The Pentagon is the name of a US Federal building located in Arlington County, Virginia. It is the headquarters of the military apparatus of the United States and houses the U.S. Department of Defense. Construction on the building began on September 11th, 1941 and was completed on January 15th, 1943 at a cost of 83 million dollars. The Pentagon plays a large role in the genres of speculative fiction and is often found in stories involving threats of a national level, such as an alien invasion or giant monster rampage as well as the more mundane, yet equally important conventional threats including terrorist activity. ; Quantico: Quantico is a town located in Prince William County in the U.S. state of Virginia. It is most popularly known as the hub of the American military and federal law-enforcement apparatus. The Marine Corps Combat Development Command center is located here, as is the F.B.I. training academy the Drug Enforcement Agency training academy, and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Films that take place in * The X-Files: I Want to Believe * Suicide Squad (2016) - Pentagon scenes in Arlington. TV shows that take place in * 100, The * Threshold :* "Blood of the Children" :* "Alienville" * Walking Dead, The * The X-Files :* The X-Files: Duane Barry :* "Soft Light" Comics that take place in * Backlash 9 * Journey Into Mystery 57 * Red She-Hulk 58 * Red She-Hulk 59 * Walking Dead Vol 1 Characters from * Adam Sutton * Aiden Monroe * Arat * Bob Miller * Brandon Rose * Constance Langdon * Darla * Deanna Monroe * E. Eastman * Earl Sutton * Emmett Carson * Farron * Grant Cutter, Jr. * Harlan Carson * Hershel Greene II * John Carter * Magna * Melinda Warren * Michelle Temple Cutter * Morton Rose * Nabila * Paul Monroe * Paul Rovia * Peggy Carter * Red poncho man * Reg Monroe * Siddiq * Spencer Monroe * Tammy Rose People who were born in * Billy Campbell * Chad L. Coleman * Charles H. Schneer * Hansford Rowe * Joseph Holland * Stephen Furst * Vince Gilligan External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Virginia